The return of Xemnas remix
by D.C. Night
Summary: the 13th order has been destroyed and the leader is dead or is he? xemnas returns with one last goal in mind. a remix of the return of xemnas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

a dark world

It had been two years since the 13th order had been defeated, now left to a life in The Void all but the leader had been dissolved into the walls of The Void.

Xemnas the leader was all that remained but he wouldn't even weaken, he was still as powerful as ever much to the displeasure of the ruler dark. so Xemnas became a full time pet to Dark, a pet that he would torment from day to day.

To make matters worse for the nobody he had been placed in a room that doubled as a maze and the only exit was blocked by magic. Xemnas was furious with the ruler for doing this to him, and Dark was frustrated at not being able to kill him.

Now normally Dark would be able to destroy even the strongest person regardless but not anymore, the reason was dark made a pact with Sephiroth for half the control over the void. the pact was to insure Sephiroth didn't kill him as he had threatened to do in the past.

Fed up with the pact by now Dark went to Xemnas' room to make a bargain with the nobody.

"Xemnas I have a bargain for you." he said.

Xemnas heard his voice, turned, and charged, only to run through him and smack the wall head first.

"Ok now that you have that out of your system, are you ready to talk like civil human beings?"

"Coward!" Xemnas hissed, "How about you stop using holograms for once face me like the man you are!"

Dark sighed, "If that will make you happy." with that he raised an arm and chained Xemnas to the wall, "Can't have you getting out of hand now."

Xemnas was not much happier being chained, "Dark you will get what's coming to you I swear!"

Dark grinned, "Anyway here is my deal, I will relaese you no strings attached, but you've got to do me a favor and kill Sephiroth so i can have full power over The Void."

"In your dreams dark, I hope he comes and slits your throat tonight."

Dark's grin only got darker, "You don't have much of a choice you are doing this for me or things will get very painful for you. Remember you get to live again small price to pay I say."

He then dissolved the floor under Xemnas and made a portal to escape, he never would have guessed Xemnas would be able to grab the ledge.

Xemnas tried to climb up but dark stepped on his fingers before he could and he fell into interspace. Xemnas was forced to fly to the nearest world which was destiny islands. when he entered the world he didn't need to hold his breath anymore and flew straight into the water knocking himself out when he did.

He was lucky he came to quickly before his lungs filled with water, and was able to swim to shore where he came face to face with Sora, maybe he wasn't so lucky.

The two stood there for what seemed like an hour.

Finally Sora took the first step and said, "So what are you doing alive?"

"The ruler of The Void released me."

"The Void?"

Xemnas sighed, "The place you go when you die and are a nobody obviously, but that is not important where is Sephiroth?"

Sora shrugged and folded his arms, "What makes you think I'd tell you, I don't even know myself. But why anyway?"

"Because the ruler of darkness told me to find him, and kill him."

Sora was confused, "And for this he's giving you what, your heart?"

Xemnas snorted, "I don't want that back. Other then that he's not giving me anything just a threat." he turned toward Sora with a smirk, "Like you Sora I sometimes just do what I am told."

Sora knew that was a shot at him, but he could help but know Xemnas was right, the order for 2 years told him what to do and and he did just that, "But me following your orders got your whole gang killed, and look who's on top now."

Xemnas saw red and drew his sabers attacking Sora, he simply drew his keyblade to defend himself. The two weapons hit, two years ago Sora didn't really believe Xemnas was that strong till now, now it took all of Sora's will to keep those sabers back.

Till his own keyblade shattered in his hands, for a second there his vision went white.

He thought he was dead, killed by Xemnas. That was until his vision cleared and he saw Riku standing over him with this keyblade holding off the sabers.

Riku looked over with a nasty glare, "Go back where you belong creature." he spat.

Xemnas finally backed off and powered up, but in an instant he lit up like a Christmas tree. The process looked very painful and it lasted until he powered down and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orders and judgement

Xemnas just lied there unmoving after the initial shock, Riku was in a bit of disbelief himself.

Sora gave Riku a curious look, "Is someone on our side or did Xemnas just short-circuit?"

Riku scratched his head, "Who knows could be either of those."

Meanwhile in The void Dark was watching and laughing at the scene, but in the back of his mind he knew Xemnas needed to get up to carry out his mission. So he waited for either Riku and Sora to attack or Xemnas to wake up.

Interestingly enough Sora and Riku never acted out revenge and now seemed a bit curious why the former 13th order leader wasn't moving.

Sora was the first to approach the fallen superior, he got down on his knees and reached out to shake him. Seeing an amber eye watching him made him stop.

"Xemnas, what was that about."

"Dark was having his fun. Sora just look at how far I've fallen, my order is gone, and now I'm Dark's plaything." he thought for a second, "You still have the keyblade am I correct?"

Sora drew the keyblade, "Yep."

"Then the worlds are not at peace, if you have a heart please finish me now."

Sora examined the keyblade, "The keyblades didn't go away when you left, so you aren't the threat anymore, you said you were sent to kill Sephiroth, so I'm guessing he is now the threat. So I'll help you find him, besides this could be a good way to redeem yourself."

Xemnas sat up to get a good look at Sora, "And who says I want to redeem myself?"

"Because dying now, would not be a honorable death, besides I think somewhere deep down you regret all you did."

"I haven't got a heart to regret."

Sora shrugged, "Well you couldn't have been evil all your life, who were you before you became a heartless and a nobody."

Xemnas got up and shook himself off, "Who I was isn't important now."

Sora got up full of questions, "You are interested in the keyblade, did you have one once."

Xemnas looked at him, "No." then he walked away, but after the first few steps he was hit with a terrible headache. He reached up to hold his head, the headache was almost unbearable. [all these memories where did they come from, are these mine.]

"Xemnas you ok?" Sora asked.

Riku scoffed at Sora's concern for their enemy, "Sora who cares about him, even if he was a keyblade master it doesn't matter. He's evil and probably has always been."

Xemnas looked back his headache gone now, he could feel a presence and it didn't like what Riku said, "You have no idea what I've been through, you don't what it's like to have two people fighting for control over your body. And your wrong I wasn't always like this, I don't know what I am anymore. I am a nobody Xemnas."

"So you finally feel regret? The big powerful Xemnas feels bad?" there was sarcasm all through Riku's voice, he wasn't going to accept this one bit, "Sora you want to help him be my guest but leave me out of it."

"I thought you were my friend!" Sora snapped.

"I am just leave me out of this." Riku said then left.

Sora glared off in Riku's direction then looked at Xemnas who had collapsed on the ground, what should he do. Help and old enemy or trust his friend.

Usually that answer was clear but he wanted to know more about Xemnas, more about why he did what he did. So he approached Xemnas and knelt down next to him in the sand.

"I'll help you, but in return I need to know if you were a keyblade master."

Xemnas looked over at Sora with an awkward stare, "That's all you want in return?" he was in disbelief, "Fine I wasn't I failed, I never became a master." he then picked himself up and said, "Where is your ship we are leaving now."

Sora was surprised Xemnas was a keyblade wielder at one time, that was so cool to him. He wanted to talk about all sorts of things with Xemnas now, but by the tone of his voice he wasn't in the mood to chat, so Sora guided Xemnas to his gummi ship and they headed toward Hollow Bastion to take out Sephiroth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a new path

When they landed on Hollow Bastion Sora was expecting to be welcomed warmly, but it seemed like the whole town knew the nobody Xemnas was back.

Xemnas glared at the angry mob or well angry group, the group consisted of Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Cid, all had weapons drawn. the only thing holding them back was the fact that Sora had gotten between them.

Xemnas growled, "Sora stand aside if these low lives want to see their deaths I say let them have it."

Sora looked back and shook his head no, "Xemnas you're out here to redeem yourself, besides do you even remember what you did to them? they are right to be angry."

Leon was leading the group, "Sora what is he back here for!" he half shouted.

"We're here for Sephiroth."

"We you mean you're here as a team?"

Sora nodded, "Let us prove it, tell us where Sephiroth is."

Cloud withdrew his weapon, "I believe you, but I'm coming with you, Sephiroth says I'm the only one that can kill him."

Sora nodded, "The more the merrier."

So the three headed off with no words exchanged on the journey, that is till the found him, Sephiroth.

The three spread out as to not get rolled all at the same time. But before any could draw a weapon sephiroth told them to stand down.

"I know why Cloud is here, and obviously Sora wants revenge, but what could a nobody possibly want with me."

Xemnas stepped forward, "That is Xemnas learn it, and I was brought here by Dark for your life."

Sephiroth perked up at the name Dark, "Oh, him. before you waste your time on me there's a few things you should hear."

"Make it quick."

"Gladly, first Dark is the ruler of darkness, second the worlds are being threatened by darkness. Figure it out."

Xemnas thought for a moment, Dark said he wanted the full power of The Void, "What will Dark do with the full power of The Void?"

"Make everyone suffer, needlessly. You see Dark decides who gets the darkness and when they die, with full power he can do that as much as he wants. long time ago I myself made a deal with him for half The Void's power, to prevent him from doing that." He looked xemnas in the eye sharply, "I have no need or want for this power I was just doing the worlds a favor. If you don't believe me ask the king."

Xemnas raised a hand pointing at him, "If Mickey says otherwise I will be back, bet on it."

So the three set off for Disney castle to question king mickey, who was surprised to see Sora again but angry that he brought Xemnas with him.

"Sora get away from him!" Mickey shouted eyes narrowed at the offending nobody.

Xemnas sighed, "Seems I should have stayed outside."

Sora shook his head, "No it's ok Xemnas, Mickey he's on our side. but that's not the point do you know a ruler of darkness called Dark, Sephiroth sent us here to ask you about him."

Mickey could feel his blood run cold at the name, "Yes I know about him, I'll tell you what I know but not here. come with me." he said guiding them to a secluded part of the castle where they all sat down to talk.

Mickey looked around, "This is hard for me, Dark used to be so nice I meet with him on occasion to discuss matters of darkness, The Void, and light. then one day he changed, he became power hungry obsessed with the darkness, and obsessed with power, he came here one day demanding the power of my keyblade... I refused and he almost killed me right there."

Sora clenched a fist and pumped it in the air, "Then we need to go after him!" he proclaimed.

Xemnas shrugged, "Just tell us, who is threating the worlds, I haven't time for stories."

Sora looked over, "Show some respect Xemnas we have all the time in the world right now. One thing Mickey Xemnas he said he was once a keyblade wielder, could he possibly use the keyblade again."

Mickey was curious now, "Xemnas is what Sora says true?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "And why do you care?"

mickey sighed, "Just answer me please."

Xemnas looked at Sora's glare and figured it wouldn't hurt to indulge the mouse, "Fine the fragments of memories I have gotten back tell me that yes I once had a keyblade."

Mickey was trying to put something together in his mind, he knew of three keyblade wielders from Yen Sid, they all trained under Eragus a master, then one day they all vanished with no reason as to why, "Xemnas, do you know a young man named Terra, I heard about him once."

Xemnas looked at Mickey like the mouse had said something wrong, his headache was starting to come back, "How do know that name?"

"Minnie told me he won the dream festival along with two others Aqua and Ventus." he watched Xemnas' eyes get huge, "Xemnas, everything alright?"

Xemnas got up and started pacing till he was overcome by a sharp pain in his head, he then collapsed and passed out.

A few minutes and some smelling salts later he woke up.

Mickey couldn't believe it, after that display it couldn't have been any other way though, Xemnas was Terra ... a keyblade wielder who was thought to have disappeared, "Xemnas you are Terra aren't you."

Xemnas sat up ,"I am Xemnas, Terra was weak I shed that skin long ago."

Sora leaned over, "What do you mean aren't keyblade wielders strong of heart. you've got to have a strong heart your heartless and nobody are both still human. What do you mean weak?"

Xemnas didn't want to talk about the past at the moment, "Why are you bothering with me, get back to Dark."

Mickey nodded, "Sheesh we were just curious, besides I thought you would want to know where your friends are. Anyway as for your question Sora, Xemnas can only wield the keyblade again if he gets his heart back."

"Not going to happen." Xemnas growled, "I don't want that heart."

Meanwhile up in The Void Dark was grinning devilishly, "Oh you don't... do you. sounds like more fun for me." he said holding a glowing orb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

remembrance

Back at Destiny Islands Riku was sitting on the beach watching the waves and wondering if Sora would truly be safe with that nobody, he was sure Sora could handle himself but in the back of his mind he wondered what if Xemnas wasn't really having remorse and guilt. He thought for a second about the 'what if'.

After a few seconds he got up to leave and go home but somebody was blocking his path, the man standing there didn't look like anyone he was familiar with, "I demand you tell me who you are."

Riku had gotten out the keyblade in his own defense, the stranger in front of him had the sick smell of darkness, Riku could even feel the darkness around him, it was the most intense darkness he had ever felt before. This stranger was obviously very powerful.

The stranger just chuckled, "You expect to draw a weapon against me and live, I'll say this much I do admire your foolishness."

"Just tell me who you are!" Riku demanded

The stranger took a step forward, "The current ruler of darkness, Dark. you worry about Sora do you not, teaming up with the person you hate the most and the most dangerous nobody to date. He broke out of The Void and came here to get Sora."

"He said you told him to kill Sephiroth."

"And you believed him, he is working for Sephiroth, he is coming back to kill me, and if i die where do you think my power goes, I made a pact with Sephiroth for half the power over the void. In case your wondering the power goes straight to Sephiroth and he plans on doing more harm then I've ever done."

"How do I know your telling the truth!"

"Because you saw Xemnas short circuit, that was me trying to bring him back to The Void. Xemnas is as cold hearted as he's ever been, always a villain always will be, before he escaped he told me he was getting revenge on Sora. He planned this out to separate you two, then he would drain the life from Sora."

Riku put down the keyblade, "Dark was making alot of sense, why should they trust Xemnas, he was heartless and emotionless, " Fine I believe you for now. How do I weaken Xemnas though, it took both me and Sora to bring him down the last time and I doubt Sora will be willing to help this time. He wants to see hope in that nobody, hope that I can't see."

"And you shouldn't cause there is no hope for Xemnas." Dark stated then he held out a jar with a heart in it toward Riku, "Take this heart it is special, release it near Xemnas and it will weaken him trust me, then finish him off so I can drag him back to The Void and finish what I started."

Riku nodded and took off for his own gummi ship.

Dark just grinned, "This is going to be entertaining, Sora versus Riku yet again."

Back at Disney castle they had found out Dark was the threat but so was Sephiroth, if one were to die the other would gain the power of The Void, Dark wanted it to do as he pleased anytime he wanted, his pass time was to infect others with the darkness then kill them to make himself more powerful. Sephiroth on the other hand wanted to use the power to control everyone to do his bidding. so the only option was to kill them at the same time, the only question was how.

Now outside the castle the team pondered how to get both Sephiroth and Dark in the same place.

Cloud looked over, "When we do get them in the same place let me handle Sephiroth, you two will take on Dark with Xemnas I'm sure he'll fall easily."

Xemnas however was slow to believe that, "Dark has a tremendous amount of power, I know Mickey said he would be weakened away from The Void, but while in The Void I couldn't even scratch him. Besides why should we trust what a mouse says?"

Sora turned not happy with that, "Xemnas what is your problem with Mickey anyway, he is as a reliable resource as any."

Xemnas sighed, "I have no problem with him, I hate taking orders from animals."

Sora glared at Xemnas, "It makes no difference what he is!" he shouted.

Xemnas turned around to stare at Sora, "Sora you know that i was once a voice within the nobodies. A leader and now I'm taking orders from a rodent."

"You may have been a voice but not when I'm done with you."

All three turn toward the new sound to see Riku with keyblade drawn.

Sora was glad his friend had come, "Hey Riku you changed your mind."

"You keep thinking that Sora, I'm here for Xemnas that damned nobody."

Sora ran in front of Xemnas, "Riku I'm not going to let you do this."

Xemnas grinned, "Sora if he's willing to fight I'm happy to oblige." With that he teleported behind Riku and drew his sabers.

But Xemnas wasn't even able to move or strike before Riku released that special heart, it floated upward and combined with Xemnas.

_"Terra remember me?"_ Xemnas could hear someone whisper in the back of his mind, "Not you." suddenly memories started flooding back to him and he fell to his knees, "Riku why!"

Riku smiled and was about to finish him off, he drew Way to the Dawn, but before anything could happen he saw what he thought was a vision of Xemnas with brown hair, blue eyes and a keyblade. it was a flashback or was it, "Xem... nas, Ter... ra he can't be the same person." it was at this point Sora jumped him.

Riku looked back with a shocked look, "Sora, they can't be the same, Terra and Xemnas!"

By now Xemnas had warded off the presence in his head only to see that when he got up that he was back to his old Terra look besides the clothes at least, "It least he is gone for now." he then turned a wicked angry glare at Riku, "Do you have any idea at all what you have done!"

Riku was still in a state of shock, "You were responsible for giving me the keyblade, you X...Xemnas!"

Xemnas breathed a heavy sigh, "Yes I did, but that is no were near the point." he looked at the others for a moment, "I guess by now it's for the best that I explain everything."

Sora was willing and eager to hear the story, so he along with the two gathered around to hear this story.

So Xemnas told his story, from failing to be a keyblade master, to falling into darkness, and finally being taken over by Master Xehanort.

"Now Riku do you see what you've done, Xehanort is the whole reason I gave my heart up, he tries every second to control me."

Riku jumped up and pointed at Xemnas, "All that does not change what you've done Xemnas."

"Do think Riku that I don't know that!"

Sora looked over at Riku, "Riku enough, we all can't just change our pasts, besides I remember a certain friend falling to the darkness once upon a time. Riku you once followed Xemnas' footsteps or Terra's."

Xemnas hung his head, "I have no right... to be called that name, I am Xemnas a fool who craved darkness and was sucked up by it."

Sora frowned, "Well to me you're Terra, someone trying to right wrongs and redeem himself, you are not a fool. Fools don't do what you are doing right now, a fool cowers and is buried by the problem they have."

Xemnas looked at Sora, "In time Sora you will see there is no hope for me."

Cloud looked at the rest of them, "We need to get going , Mickey said we need to use these disks to go to some different worlds in order to open the way to The Void, I for one don't want to waste time standing here." he fanned out the disks, "So which one first?"

Sora walked up to him, took the middle disk and tossed it on the ground like mickey told him to.

The disk created a portal which they all jumped into.

A few feet away someone was spinning a flaming chakram.

"Going some where without me Xemmy, can't have that." he then walked into the portal.


End file.
